Oops
by Colony L2
Summary: um...house go BOOM!


**Disclaimer**: Just a bunch of girls running around playing with stuff that ain't ours....

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Oops**

**Kate**: Yes we noticed that....

**Tia**: But so is MY song!

**Kate**: Well MY song is betterer!

**Lillian**: I feel asleep on the computer desk _

**Tia**: Nuh-uh! Aww... Poor Lily.

**Kate**: Uh-huh!

**Tia**: No! Mine is!

**Kate**: NO MINE IS!

**Tia**: NO! MINE!

**Kate**: *storms off to room and starts blasting Just Communication as loud as she can*

**Alisha**: girls

**Tia**: *Storms to her room and blasts When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down as loud as she can*

**Kate**: *blasts louder*

**Tia**: *Turns up the bass*

**Kate**: *turns up bass some more*

**Tia**: *Turns everything up all the way*

**Alisha**: *turns up Frozen by Madonna*

**Kate**: *turns everything as loud as it will go*

**Lillian**: I like Die Another Day

*house implodes because of Tia and Kate*

**Kate**: oops......

**Lillian**: O_O our house!!!!

**Tia**: Hehe...

**Kate**: *still blasting Just Communication*

**Alisha**: we...we're HOMELESS!!

**Tia**: *Still blasting When I'm Gone*

**Duo**: O_____O I DON'T WANNA LIVE ON THE STREETS AGAAAAAIN!!!!!!!!! 

**Alisha**: ME NITHER!!!

**Tia**: *Can't hear any of them over the noise*

**Duo**: *storms off to angst corner.... er.... what used to be a corner.... when there were walls and starts blasting Linkin Park on his portable CD player*

**Kate**: *singing along*

**Tia**: If we no longer have a house, how can our music remain blasting?

**Heero**: *blinks* *turns to Alisha* Think Quatre will notice?

**Alisha**: *looks at her puny radio* it melted....

**Kate**: Cause our CD players are intact!

**Alisha**: yeah...I think he's gonna notice....

**Heero**: .......We're dead.... aren't we?

**Tia**: *Finally, her speakers blowout* Dammit.... *Walks over to Lish and Heero*

**Alisha**: yes we are...he's going to ZERO on us

**Tia**: O_o *Looks around* We can run...... He can't catch us all....

**Heero**: Yes. *eyes Duo* He aint gonna move.

**Alisha**: don't underestimate the cute one

**Tia**: Yeah....... You know... If Kate keeps blasting her music he might think this was all her and....

**Alisha**: maybe....

**Kate**: *batteries die* AWWWWW MAN! *looks around at the.... uhm.... nothing* *walks over to Heero, Tia and Alisha* What happened here?

**Tia**: Where is Quatre?

**Quatre**: MY HOUSE!!

**Kate**: *blinks*

**Tia**: *Winces* Oh no....

**Alisha**: *points at Kate*

**Tia**: *Points to Kate*

**Heero**: We're WAY dead. This is the 5th mansion we've destroyed. HEY! *hits Tia and Alisha then points at Tia*

**Duo**: *points at Tia*

**Alisha**: owwe

**Tia**: Hey! *whaps them back, still pointing at Kate*

**Quatre**: -_-; why me?

**Kate**: *blinks* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!

**Tia**: YES YOU DID! You started it!

**Duo**: I DON'T WANNA LIVE ON THE STREETS!!!!!!!!!

**Kate**: *blinks*

**Alisha**: It's too cold to be back out there! I barely survived the first time!!

**Heero**: *goes and sits with Duo before he decides to try and kill himself or something*

**Tia**: Huh? I've never been...*Looks at Kate* Have you?

**Kate**: *shakes head*

**Alisha**: were did Quatre go?

**Tia**: O_o I don't know.... *Looks around* Quat? *Inches closer to Alisha* He just... Disappeared....

**Alisha**: I think he imploded too!

**Tia**: O_o can he implode? But... How?

**Heero**: Uhhhm...... *ground starts shaking*

**Alisha**: I don't know

**Tia**: O_O What's that?!

**Alisha**: I have a bad feeling about this

**Heero**: *glances back* Quatre's gone insane......

**Tia**: *Clings to Alisha* We're all gonna die.... And it's all Kate's fault!!!

**Heero**: And seeing as how time can be manipulated for some strange reason.... *points behind them* He rebuilt Wing ZERO in about 2 minutes. *Wing ZERO comes into view*

**Alisha**: I thought that was destroyed

**Tia**: This really sucks.... *Still clanging to Alisha*

**Kate**: WHAT DID I DO!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU WERE BLASTING MUSIC TOO!!!!

**Tia**: YOU STARTED IT, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!

**Kate**: Question.... we can see Wing ZERO coming.... WHY THE HELL ARE WE STANDING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!

**Tia**: I don't know! It's not like running's gonna help!

**Alisha**: good point! *runs away*

**Tia**: *Follows Alisha*

**Heero and Duo**: *disappear somewhere*

**Tia**: Alisha! Where are we running?!

**Alisha**: heck if I know!

**Tia**: And where's Kate? And the other guys?!

**Alisha**: *just runs like mad*

**Kate**: *after catching up with them* Where did Heero and Duo go!? And Trowa and Fei.... 

**Tia**: That's what I want to know! They better have not left us to die!

*Deathscythe and Wing Gundam come into view and start dragging Wing ZERO away*

**Alisha**: WE"RE SAVED!

**Kate**: *blinks watching* HOW THE HELL DO THEY DO THAT!?!?!??!

**Alisha**: who the hell cares!

**Tia**: Yay! Though... I thought all the Gundams were destroyed?

**Kate**: They were

**Tia**: But... but... Then how?

**Kate**: And the guys rebuilt them in like.... 2 minutes seeing as how time can be manipulated cause we're authoresses

**Alisha**: that's it!

**Tia**: Oh! Ok! Psycho Quatre... Kawaii!   
**Kate**: *blinks*

**Duo**: *grumbles to himself* Why don't we knock him out!? Noooo of course we can't knock out the kawaii innocent looking one... but you have all the reason to knock out the sexy one that calls himself death *continues ranting*

**All**: Duo... shut up....

**Kate**: they just dragged Quat back in a strait jacket

**Tia**: He's sooo... soo... KAWAII!!!!! *Glomps Quatre* Can I keep him?!

**Alisha**: have at

**Duo**: *continues ranting* Nooo see he's all kawaii and innocent looking you could never hurt the wittle kawaii ones...... but you can just punch the sexy one to knock him out for no good reason it's an injustice!! *rants some more*

**Heero**: *punches Duo in the stomach*

**Duo**: O_O my point proven.... *passes out*

**Tia**: *Sqeezes Quatre tighter* Wai!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alisha**: *starts rubbing Wing's leg* do we get to keep them?

**Tia**: *Still glomped onto Quatre* Why? We can't use them....

**Alisha**: but it would be fun!!! I wanna learn to pilot!

**Tia**: Yeah, it would be.... *Looks over at Duo and Heero* Can you teach us how?!

**Heero**: No. *climbs into Wing Zero and flies far away* *BOOM*

**Alisha**: I could handle it! honest I could

**Tia**: O_O Heero! *Sighs* Duo'll teach us, ne, Duo?

**Kate**: *blink* He did get out of it.... didn't he?

**Tia**: I... Don't know....

**Alisha**: *runs after Wing Zero* HEEROOOOOOOOO

**Kate**: Duo's still unconscious cause Heero knocked him out *ditches them and runs after Wing Zero* HEERO!!!!

**Tia**: Well.... Quatre can teach us!!!!! *Smiles big, still glomped onto Quatre*

**Duo**: *groans* SEE! MY POINT PROVEN! *grumbles* Where did everyone go?

**Tia**: They went to go make sure Heero didn't blow himself up...Duo! Teach me how to pilot a gundam?

**Duo**: Blow himself up? What the hell happened? And no.

**Tia**: He self destructed again... And why not?!

**Duo**: HE WHAT!?!?! *takes off running and climbs into Deathscythe's cockpit*

**Tia**: But Duo! I wanna learn!!!!!!!!*Sighs* At least I still have Quatre.... *Smirks* *Drags Quatre off* Now, I'll take that off if you teach me how to pilot one of those things.... *Grins evilly*

**Heero**: *walks back towards Wing Gundam, whistling Just Communication*

**Alisha**: *circles around and climbs in to Wing's cockpit* now let's see....

**Quatre**: *Becoming somewhat sane again* I... I don't know about that.

**Tia**: It'll be fun!!!

**Kate**: *runs into Heero* HEE-CHAN! *glomps him and drags him back*

**Alisha**: *fingers some of the controls* hum...Tori was right...I does smell like motor oil in here....

**Heero**: *moves to climb into Wing Gundam's cockpit, death glares Alisha* Get. Out. Of. My. Gundam!

**Alisha**: no...*grabs him and closes the door before starting to make out*

**Heero**: O_O

**Alisha**: always wanted to do this

**Kate**: *climbs up and pounds on the door* GIMMIE BACK MY FIANCE!!!

**Duo**: *blinks* NOW what's going on?? *stares up at Wing Gundam*

**Alisha**: *pushes Heero out* *mac and cheese grin*

**Tia**: *Sitting in a newly build Deathsythe* Ok, so what does this button do? *Looks up at Quatre's image on the screen*

**Quatre**: *From his newly build Sandrock* I don't remember.... Deathsythe was Duo's Gundam.... And it was also black...

**Tia**: So I painted this one purple.... Big deal.

**Alisha**: *closes door again and tunes in Quatre* me too!

**Duo**: O_O THEY ARE INSANE!!!! *stares at Deathscythe* WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO DEATHSCYTHE!!?!?!?!?!?!

**Tia**: *Pops up on Alisha's screen* Have you figured any of this out yet?

**Duo**: *rebuilds Deathscythe Hell* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! 

**Alisha**: *snaps her fingers and Wing Gundam turns into EbonyBlade* I think I can

**Tia**: Fill me in.... *Plays with a few controls*

**Alisha**: *looks around*yeah I got it

**Heero**: *unconscious having nearly been KILLED because of Alisha .*

**Duo**: *face appears on the screen* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GUNDAM!!!!!!????

**Tia**: Um... ^____^ I customized her!

**Kate**: *grabs communicator and contacts everyone* Uhhm guys.... we have a problem... *glances down at Heero*

**Quatre**: *Pops onto Duo's screen* It doesn't look too bad, Duo...

**Duo**: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! AND DEATHSCYTHE ISN'T A GIRL _

**Alisha**: it's her's now...just snap your fingers Tia...then the controls will change to something you understand...like I did

**Tia**: *Blinks* Yes?

**Duo**: IT LOOKS WORSE THAN BAD!!!

**Tia**: *Snaps her fingers* It worked! *Mac and cheese grin*

**Kate**: *screams through the communicator* I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!!!!!!

**Alisha**: *twirls thermal fans* I like her ^__^

**Tia**: Ack! *Jumps back* What?!

**Alisha**: yeah Kate?

**Quatre**: What is it, Kate?

**Kate**: I think Alisha just killed Heero....

**Tia**: Nani?!

**Duo**: WHAT!?

**Alisha**: no I didn't

**Quatre**: O_O

**Kate**: When she shoved him out of Wing Gundam.... he hid the ground weird and isn't moving....

**Tia**: Lisha! What did you do?!

**Quatre**: Did you check his breathing?

**Duo**: Alisha, Tia I'm going to KILL YOU!!! ESPCIALLY YOU ALISHA!

**Alisha**: he should be fine! *climbs down and pulls him back up into EbonyBlade with her*

**Trowa**: *contacts them and speaks calmly* You do realize we can get arrested for this.

**Tia**: We can?

**Alisha**: *kisses Heero* He's fine!

**Quatre**: Yes, Trowa.... We know.

**Tia**: O_o Alisha! *Stares at Alisha and Heero through the screen*

**Trowa**: Yes. Mobiles suits are not supposed to be manufactured, people will think we're trying to rebel against peace.

**Alisha**: aww...but I'm having fun!

**Duo and Kate**: *twitch* GIMMIE BACK MY FIANCE!!!!!!

**Tia**: Oh...... So.... Then no more Gundams.... *Climbs out of purple Deathsythe* And I was just having fun!

**Une**: *face appears on the screen, she looks pissed*

**Quatre**: *Gets out of his Gundam*

**Trowa and Duo**: Oh shit... we're screwed....

**Duo**: *grumbles* We are SO fired....

**Alisha**: *shuts off communicator and turns on clocking devise* *EbonyBlade disappears from sight*

**Une**: *continues ranting*

**Tia and Quatre**: *walks over to Kate*

**Kate**: *deathglareing where EbonyBlade is* GIMMIE MY FIANCE!!!!!!

**Tia**: Who's that yelling? *Looks at the communicator*

**Quatre**: Une.......

**Alisha**: ok! *door opens in midair and Heero is lowered out*

**Duo**: *Walks over* Damnit.... we're SO gonna get fired

**Tia**: But... I never worked for her... So how can I get fired?

**Heero**: *grabs Kate's communicator and tries to talk with Une* *glares at Tia and Alisha and Quatre*

**Alisha**: *face appears on screen with a mac and cheese grin*

**Heero**: *growls* Omae O Korosu!!!!!!!*deathglares Alisha* YOU GOT ME FIRED!!!!!

**Tia**: *Steps behind Quatre* That's not such a bad thing......You were a work-a-holic....

**Alisha**: um......

**Duo**: *glares*

**Quatre**: Heero, we can reason with Une later.... She won't stay mad at us for long...

**Heero**: Correction. YOU GOT ME, DUO, AND WUFEI FIRED!!!!

**Tia**: But Wufei wasn't even HERE! She can't fire someone who wasn't here!

**Alisha**: oops....

**Duo**: She doesn't know that...... and it's Une for god sakes!

**Tia**: Yeah, well! That doesn't matter!

**Kate**: *coughs* Not like yall did anything *cough*

**Tia**: *Glares at Kate* Oh shut up! This all started with you thinking your song was better than mine!

**Quatre**: Can you all quit yelling?

**Kate**: FINE THEN! *storms off to god knows where*

**Tia**: Hey! You can't just storm off like your better then everyone else! *Turns and storms off in the other direction*

**Alisha**: do I have to give up my Gundam now?

**Quatre**: *Sighs* Yes....

**Duo**: *cough*hypocrite*cough* And yes ya do Lish

**Quatre**: We need to get rid of all of them.

**Alisha**: -_-; poop...can I at least get a picture?

**Quatre**: That should be fine.

**Alisha**: good

**Kate**: *grumbles pulling out her keypad thing and teleports to some other dimension* Stupid no good.... *grumbles*

**Heero**: *glares*


End file.
